Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20151203144530
Hey!! Happy of hearing from you :) As in all Tales of games - some tips are the same for all :)) About the items: All Tales games have simular items so this is kinda general answer. There are Gels - these fill up your HP in battle. At the beginning you can find mostly Apple Gel, it's the weakest. As the game continues you get better Gels like Lemon Gel (recovers more HP). Make sure when you leave a city for a dungeon, that you have the highest possible amount of all Gels you can buy. And of cause life bottle (it recovers a character from death). In Tales of Vesperia, you can find a lot of the weapons inside of Tresure chests. You should always pay an eye on them. If you reach a save point: Save. Because mostly a boss battle awaits you (in dungeons) so fill up your Character's HP and TP. In most games one of the characters learns "Ressurection" it has the same effect as a life bottle. Mostly that character is your main healer (every Tales game has characters who should focus on fighting in the front and those who should stand in the rear to cast spells or heal your party members). Always pay attention most of your characters have the same level - especially your healer. As you play you should try out more than just the main charakter, because in ToV you once have to split your party and fight as anoter person. This is difficult if you are only used to one character. Like the conversations in Conception, there are so called skits, in which the characters talk. Most of them help you to understand the plot and characters better, but always listen carefully because they also hint you at sub events or how to continue the story. Some Tales games have alternet endings, like ToS (both versions) have a normal ending and a bad einding. It depends on some choices you've made during the game. Battle System Tales of Vesperia: * You have four party members that can participate in battle. The first 4 in your Character Menu will fight. (you can change the order). * You can't swich characters in battle with characters out of battle. (if you started the battle with out Rita in your party, she won't be participating in this battle) * you can "create" certin items, that make it possible for you, to switch the controlled character in battle (if you started playing Yuri and want to play Raven instead, you have to have a special item. But you can only switch to characters that battle) * for every new battle action, you have a tutorial - so you can practice it. * You have one energy gauge - it has up to 4 Levels (at the beginning only one). If you have learned your Mystic Arte, you can activate it with activating the energy gauge at a certain level. * The Energy gauge fills with hitting your enemies or guarding. * If your enemy is in "overlimit" - stay away from him! Because some of them can also use Mystic Artes and they can mostly easily kill one of your party members. * Your character can move freely on the battle field using "Run free" - or if you play in manual. When playing in semi-auto, pressing the attack button will make your character run towards his target. If you cast an Arte, make sure to have some distance to your enemies - because when they hit you, it mostly interrupts your spell and you will have to begin anew. * If you lose a battle, you will start the game at your last save point * If you lose a boss battle, you will be brought back to the battle menu, to give you the opportunity to change your battle party, equip other weapons or change the difficulty - if you're done - you can restart the battle. (Not all Tales of games have that feature) * Some characters use special elements (like in conception) and you have to pay attention to wich your enemy is weak or if it has resistance to some. Also: if there are more monsters on the battle field than one or two, battle will be difficult if your party consists mostly out of spell casters. Because they are often weak in physical defence and attack and need time to cast. so they will more easily get interrupted. There you should form a party with more fighters who can fight at the front. If there's only one enemy or very slow ones, you can focus on magic artes, because they bring down more HP. * You can use combos to make the artes better (bonus damage) * Mystic Artes: Chose them wisely. Before using it, think about which character would make sense to use his MA. Then also try to use it at the beginning of the battle, so you have the chance the gauge fills up again and you may have the possibility to use your MA twice. * In ToV you have special challenges for most boss fights. These aren't shown, you have to guess, but mostly you can really guess them. If you succeeded you will get a "great" on your screen. (E.g. In a battle against Belius, the battle field is lit with 4 flames. At some point, the flames go out and the battle field is very dark and another Belius appears (making the battle extremly more dificult). Here your challange is, to lite up the flames again with a fire based arte (you can chose them as your target). After you lit all 4 of them, the second Belius will disappear and the field is bright again.) * You learn your attacks (skills) with your weapons, so before you change a weapon, make sure your character has learned all artes and skills from it. Battle System ToV: * Most points like above^^ * You have an energy gauge with only one level, and you can use your MA when activating it * You can change the character you controll from the begining of the game * In ToS:DotNW (Wii) you can't take Marta or Emil out of the party - unitl you are in your 2nd playthrough * In ToS:DotNW you only can level up Marta and Emil, the other will have their levels and that gives you an idea on which level these two should be In general: (all Tales of games) * If you have trouble with a boss - try to change your party members (new strategy); go on training to level up your characters * Don't use items like All Divide or Hourglass in simple battles - these are very rare and helpful items, that should be kept for the final battle. (Hourglass stops the time for some seconds and you can combo as much as you like) * Before you go to the final dungeon (you can't miss what dungeon that will be). Travel again through all the cities and some dungeons in order to find or finish sub events. These can bring you money or items. * Take your time and level up^^ * If you're stuck - ask people around town ;) - or me^^ Hope that helped a bit ;) Btw - I'm playing Tales of Zestira at the moment. It's great game too. Great characters, a interesting and touching story. There is a miasma that's called malevolance - and it's created (like dusk in Conception) by the sins and greeds of the people. If someone is overcome by it (through hate, sadness or what ever) he will turn into a "hellion", their word for monster". Only the shepherd can purify them (the shepherd is the main character Sorey). Besides the humans, there are Seraphim, a very pure race, who can't be seen by normal people. A lot of years prior the story, humans and Seraphim lived in harmony, but the humans lost their resonance and so they lost the ability to see/hear Seraphim. Seraphim can also become hellions, and if they are beyond being purified, they turn into a dragon. Even the shepherd can only save it by killing it (like Wake did with Alec). The main enemy is the Lord of Calamity - he is pretty much like Enzea at the end. He was a Human who was turnded into a hellion by a curse of eternal loneliness and started to hate the humans because they created so much suffering. He strives for a world with only hellions and every one should become one - no matter if human or seraph. Only bad in this game: When playing Multiplayer you some times have struggles with the battle cam (in the other games the focus/center of the battle field is the 1st played character - here it is the Target of the first player - and if it's at a bad positon on the battle field you can't see everyting on the battlefield...) But ok - you get used to it. ToZ is released for: * PS3 * PS4 * PC I really think there are a lot of paralels to Conception. AND every character has his own energy gauge, so you can do more MA's during one boss battle. Hope I was of some help :)